


sana in a gay panic

by pipgreen



Category: NCT (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Office, Bisexual Character, F/F, Humor, M/M, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen
Summary: — жопа, — говорит наён. сана полностью с ней согласна. — что будешь делать?— не знаю.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. дороги

**Author's Note:**

> the bitch is crying and this bitch is me
> 
> сомнительный юмор от сомнительной ксюши 
> 
> сопутствующее: https://vk.com/wall-92035627_5388

начать надо с того, что сана никогда не задерживается на работе дольше трёх недель.  
дело не в каком-то долбанутом жизненном кредо или вечных спорах с друзьями — так просто выходит. она даже пытается вести календарь на такие случаи — зачёркивает дни на работе цветными фломастерами или собирает оторванные листы в отдельной папке. надолго её обычно не хватает, надоедает как раз в тот момент, когда она решает — пора уходить (или её увольняют, тоже случалось).

в первый раз сана устраивается доставщицей пиццы, ещё в старшей школе.  
ей торжественно выдают велосипед с логотипом кафе, шлем на голову и пару серо-синих наколенников (на всякий случай); знакомят с коллективом — имена она запоминает плохо, но помнит, что одна девочка постоянно красила волосы и рисовала себе веснушки на щеках. она хотела взять у неё номер телефона и пригласить погулять как-нибудь, но кафе закрылось через неделю: то ли нарушение санитарных норм, то ли неуплата налогов — никто толком не объяснил, даже зарплату за всё время не выплачивают.  
она пробует устроиться ещё в пару мест: администратор в хостеле по вечерам, бариста в кофейне около школы — в первом ей не подходит рабочий график, во втором не хотят брать школьницу на работу.  
сана собиралась накопить на поездку к морю; мина обещала договориться со своей тётей: взять у неё ключи от их домика в ханнане, отпросить их на пару недель вдвоём и радостно ничего не делать оставшееся от каникул время. они очень давно хотели сделать что-то такое, мина всё говорила про «план-минимум до девятнадцати лет», а сана была просто не против, в конце концов, у мины — только классные идеи.

в итоге последний месяц они втроём сидят у юты: играют в теккен, смотрят подборки видео с котами на ютьюбе и пьют много сладкой газировки. когда мина говорит, что хочется на море — юта набирает им тёплую ванну и они сидят там и едят мороженое — сана пачкает нос ванильным рожком, мина делает много фотографий на полароид, как будто пытаясь заснять каждую их минуту вместе. к концу лета фотографий набирается на целый альбом, а родители мины долго ругаются на то, сколько денег она тратит на плёнку.

одним вечером юта замечает, что каникулы вышли не такими уж плохими — они сидят на балконе и хрустят луковыми чипсами, мина тихо сопит в кресле-мешке рядом. сана пытается настроить яркость на телефоне и сфотографировать закат: малиновый у самого горизонта и тёмно-сиреневый сверху.  
— мина хотела провести их не так, — пожимая плечами, говорит она. юта негромко смеётся.  
— ничего никогда не идёт по плану.  
они синхронно вздыхают и смотрят за исчезающим солнечным диском — остаётся тонкая полоска, которая пропадает буквально через пару минут. юта предлагает ей ежевичный сок. мина просыпается в тот момент, когда он хлопает балконной дверью: непонимающе оглядывается и хлопает глазами — когда она засыпала было светлее.  
иногда она до сих пор чувствует тот ягодный вкус на языке — когда сильно соскучится по дому и хочет вспомнить что-то тёплое — это было лето перед их последним годом в школе. они плохо представляли как дальше сложится жизнь и будут ли ещё общаться. вслух об этом, правда, никто не говорил, но каждый втайне задумывался.

мина уезжает учиться в торонто. с языком у неё нет проблем — на английском она говорит почти как на японском, разве что с произношением иногда проблемы. гораздо больше её пугает новый город — непривычно шумный, не такой как осака, и люди тут совсем другие, и кофе сана варит гораздо лучше — она рассказывает это по скайпу в один из весенних вечеров, постоянно отвлекается на возню соседки по комнате и часто повторяет, что скучает. сана говорит, что нужно будет собраться в скайпе втроём — юта был бы рад. мина говорит, что постарается найти место в своём забитом расписании.  
— ну, знаешь. эта тяжёлая студенческая жизнь в америке…  
— я думала, торонто в канаде.  
— в твиттере устраивали опрос, он показал, что канады не существует. я тебе скидывала, помнишь?  
сана пожимает плечами — может и отправляла.  
— извини, в голове пена с этими языками, — мина понимающе кивает.

сана и юта учат язык в корее, готовятся поступать через два года.  
раз в пару недель они стабильно ходят гулять по хондэ или в «лес мечты», вместе учат местные ругательства и пробуют соджу — на вкус ужасно горько, но если добавить ягодный сироп, становится легче. юта рассказывает про одногруппника из аргентины — он на три года старше и постоянно грозится им каким-то брайаном с потока, если он не перестанет занимать его места в аудитории.  
— а ты ему что?  
— сказал, что призову рюка. у меня даже тетрадь смерти есть, помнишь?  
сана говорит, что он дурила. юта смеётся и бросает в сану попкорном — они уже два часа подряд пытаются пересмотреть одну из полнометражек про покемонов, но постоянно отвлекаются.

в первые несколько месяцев юта часто говорит, что жалеет о том, что они переехали — на родине было бы легче с учёбой, не пришлось бы столько впахивать с языком, можно было бы сбежать с пар поесть карри в якумидо, семья была бы рядом. сана не знает, что на такое отвечать — чувствует похожее, и не представляет, как с этим справиться. вместо слов — подливает ещё немного кофе и ставит перед ним тарелку с печеньем, она купила в супермаркете напротив.  
через полгода, правда, становится полегче — чужой язык больше не звучит, как набор красивых звуков, а уже раскладывается на слова, они привыкают к ритму города и шумной сигнализации машин с улицы; привыкают жить друг с другом — снимать квартиру напополам оказывается хорошей идеей, единственная проблема — некому заставить их пойти на пары, но это мелочи.  
сана вздыхает спокойно только через два месяца — мина приезжает к ним на неделю. привозит духи для саны — пионы и кофейный ликёр — и сигареты для юты, почти целый блок из мальборо, честерфилда и парламента.  
— а где мариванна?  
— в голландии.  
они много гуляют: у мины снова слишком быстро кончаются карточки для полароида, у саны стремительно тает память на телефоне, а юта скуривает полторы пачки. они показывают ей свои любимые уличные забегаловки, пытаются вместе выиграть кумамона в автоматах (получается достать самого маленького, размером с ладонь), пьют соджу и дружно решают — пиво лучше. сана думает, что это чем-то напоминает их последнее лето в японии, такое же спонтанное и тёплое (пусть дело и не совсем в погоде). она никому об этом не рассказывает и долго думает над тем, что лучше удалить с телефона — старые неудачные селки юты или прошлогодний альбом weki meki (решают в итоге удалить первое, перед этим заспамив весь инстаграм).

время летит ужасно быстро — кажется, что они только недавно встречали мину в аэропорту, а теперь едут провожать её назад. сана просит пообещать ей, что они будут встречаться чаще и больше говорить по скайпу, юта говорит, что будет скучать по ментоловым мальборо (но по мине всё-таки больше).  
они долго стоят в обнимку посреди зала — пока мине не приходится идти на посадку. сана громко шмыгает носом, юта машет рукой и грустно улыбается. мина кричит с эскалатора, что обязательно перезвонит, когда долетит и смотрит на них пока не приезжает наверх. они смотрят, как она теряется между десятками людей наверху. сана в очередной раз шмыгает носом, а юта кладёт ладонь ей на плечо.  
— надо домой ехать, — она кивает и утирает слезу рукавом толстовки.  
перед тем, как уехать, юта выкуривает две сигареты. сана пишет последние напутствия для мины в смсках и фоткает их ноги в кроссовках. получается глупо, но она на всякий случай отправляет её мине и только потом удаляет.  
— может домой на такси? — неуверенно спрашивает юта, пряча ладони в карманах куртки.  
— у тебя лишние деньги завелись?  
— нет, просто автобусы заебали, — устало фыркает он.  
сана начинает долгую тираду о том, что они всю неделю слишком много тратили — придётся урезать семейный бюджет и трястись в автобусе. юта закатывает глаза, но ничего не говорит — спорить бесполезно (и у них и правда не так уж и много денег). сана тяжело вздыхает и начинает считать мелочь на автобус. юта в это время говорит, что у них в холодильнике катастрофически пусто и ему хочется мяса или хотя бы что-то съестнее липкого тофу и риса.  
сана понимает, что помимо билетов, им хватит максимум на два рамёна быстрого приготовления и бутылку воды — и это с учётом денег на карточках у них обоих (если только у юты нет тайного закрытого счёта с миллиардами долларов на нём, тогда всё становится немного легче).  
— знаешь, — говорит она уже сидя дома перед тарелкой слипшегося риса, — у нас кажется проблемы.  
юта задумчиво кивает, ковыряясь палочками в тарелке.  
— что будем делать?  
сана тяжело вздыхает, отодвигая от себя тарелку.  
— кажется, настал тот самый день, — юта смотрит на неё с ужасом в глазах, — нам придётся искать работу.


	2. tt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> беготня начинается снова; они с ютой открывают первый попавшийся сайт с заполнением резюме и зависают там почти на четыре часа: сначала пытаются перевести сайт на японский и долго смеются над автопереводом, потом почти час бьются над регистрацией. всё остальное время они долго разглядывают вакансии для бедных иностранных студентов и громко вздыхают — они или требуют лучшее знания языка, чем у них, или больше времени.

беготня начинается снова; они с ютой открывают первый попавшийся сайт с заполнением резюме и зависают там почти на четыре часа: сначала пытаются перевести сайт на японский и долго смеются над автопереводом, потом почти час бьются над регистрацией. всё остальное время они долго разглядывают вакансии для бедных иностранных студентов и громко вздыхают — они или требуют лучшее знания языка, чем у них, или больше времени. сана впервые в жизни шутит про шуга мамми и очень жалеет, что в рождество она загадала не её, а новый плеер.  
закрывают сайт они в итоге ни с чем и решают переговорить с одногруппниками на следующий день, сана рассказывает, что её знакомая из россии так устроилась в хостел недалеко от общаги.  
перед сном они смотрят смешные видео с собаками и фанкамы тэмина — юта достаёт из рюкзака два радужных флага и пытается двигать плечами как в мув (получается ужасно, но сана решает ему не говорить).

— волшебства не существует, — говорит сана, когда они возвращаются домой на следующий день. — дождь из денег не пошёл, когда я попросила, девочка, которая мне понравилась, не говорит по-японски и никто из этих лохов не знает, где можно устроиться на работу без проблем.  
— это гомофобия, — решительно говорит юта, на ходу прикуривая сигарету. сана фыркает от дыма — он летит прямо в её сторону.  
— а у тебя как с этим?  
— дерьмо. я хотел спросить у сычена — у него, вроде как, брат кафе открыл недавно и нужны сотрудники — но он сказал, что не общается с якудза и убежал в соседний корпус.  
— мне иногда правда интересно, что ты говоришь своим одногруппникам, что они тебя так ненавидят, — юта пожимает плечами.  
— вообще, джэ сказал, что у него может будет вариант какой-то халтурки, но это не точно и надо будет подождать до завтра, — он стряхивает пепел в урну и тушит окурок о край.  
— это, конечно, хорошо, но я всё-таки надеюсь на денежный дождь.  
юта бьётся головой об столб и воет о том, что он слишком молод и красив для этого дерьма. сана думает, что он ещё никогда в жизни не был так прав, как сейчас.

джэ предлагает кому-то из них пойти поработать в бар его знакомого из австралии — семейный бизнес, расширение франшизы и все дела.  
— а ещё лояльность к иностранцам, потому что иммигранты сила, — смеясь, говорит он. — ну, и ещё там включают бир-поп и, я думаю, это по-христиански.  
— что такое бир-поп? — шёпотом спрашивает сана у юты на японском; в ответ он пожимает плечами.  
джэ говорит, что им нужен только один человек и это похоже на сюжет из бразильского сериала, где брата и сестру хотят разлучить на всю оставшуюся жизнь; по крайней мере, юта давит из себя слёзы, как будто всё действительно так плохо. сана кладёт ладони ему на плечи и говорит, что на работу должен пойти достойнейший, и тут же облегчённо выдыхает, когда понимает, что это не она — юте от его шараги дойти проще и быстрее.  
он говорит, что слишком молод для того, чтобы работать, но всё-таки решает сходить на собеседование (тем более, джэ уже пообещал первоклассного горного парня из осаки и брайан точно не подойдёт на замену).  
уже через неделю начинает там работать.  
— для начала сгодится, потом подыщу что-нибудь получше, — говорит юта  
и застревает там на всё то время, пока они учатся.

сане везёт не так сильно.  
она пробует устроиться в кофейне внутри универа: в перерывах приходится сломя голову нестись по коридорам, чтобы успеть, приходится улыбаться людям, которые её раздражают, а за кофе для себя оказывается тоже нужно платить. сане такое положение дел не нравится, она еле выдерживает две недели и потом долго жалуется юте о том, как её всё достало.  
— ну, а что ты хотела? — говорит он, разбирая пакет с продуктами (холостяцкий набор: пиво, рис, сосиски в банке и упаковка вишнёвого йогурта). — так теперь всю жизнь придётся пахать.  
— я надеялась умереть раньше, чем у меня начнутся проблемы с деньгами, — фыркает она. юта смеётся и бросает ей йогурт через стол.  
— видно не судьба.

так начинается эпопея «сана и работа». хотя эпопея — это сильно сказано, скорее лёгкая драма из американского ситкома; так про это рассуждает наён, когда они знакомятся на первом курсе. сана пытается выиграть в конкурсе талантов с жонглированием, правда делать этого она совсем не умеет — тогда она написала, что первое пришло в голову. уже на сцене она поняла, что придётся импровизировать — лучше, чем затащить смутно знакомую девочку с потока на сцену каверить ускоренную версию мистер симпл.  
(конкурс они с треском проваливают; наён заставляет сану купить ей обед в качестве извинений. юта приползает к ним третьим и окончательно опустошает чужой кошелёк).

после этого сана подрабатывает репетитором японского (в переводе — переписывает чужие сочинения и делает домашку), но ей надоедает уже через неделю. наён говорит, что можно опубликовать рекламу в инстаграме — пишу сочинения за еду и пиво.  
— а так же за сертификаты в магазины «холика холика», — говорит сана, закатывая глаза. — это несерьёзно и скучно, мама растила меня не для этого.  
— но ты не бросай это, на всякий случай, — пожимая плечами, говорит она. — копейки лишними никогда не бывают, а лошпедов, которые сосут в японском, очень много. могла бы стабильно раз в месяц ходить за новым тинтом или масками для лица.  
сана пишет в инстаграме: «если вы настолько лох, что не можете правильно составить предложение на нихонго — можете смело писать в директ». её сообщение и фотографию сонного юты все игнорируют.  
следом она выставляет их селку с наён и бутылкой егермейстера и пишет, что все вокруг предатели и игнорщики. сообщений в директе от этого не прибавляется.

пару раз, уже во время учёбы на втором курсе, она пробует работать в баре. в обоих местах задержаться надолго тоже не получается. один раз она подменяется юту, пока он уезжал на каникулы в осаку и это было лучшее время в её жизни. людей по вечерам было немного, стабильная зарплата и бесплатная еда с кухни. она даже была готова остаться там на постоянку, но  
во-первых, каждый день терпеть бир-поп из заунывных песен эда ширана и супер джуниор было на тот момент выше её сил даже за бесплатную еду;  
во-вторых, юта готов был кому угодно горло перегрызть за это место (пока судьба не подкинула им нового менеджера — там ему просто хотелось застрелиться).

в её втором баре она могла бы работать до сих пор, если бы не переборщила с текилой в последний раз (наён предупреждала, что пить с клиентами — ловушка дьявола, а целоваться с текильщицами после вообще противозаконно).  
— запомни, когда ты начнёшь следовать моим советам — твоя жизнь пойдёт в гору, — говорит она, разогревая курицу на сковороде. сана сидит, угрюмо разглядывая кофейные разводы по краям чашки.  
— чтобы пойти в гору, нужно сначала опуститься пониже. я пока ещё на плаву.  
— и когда случится твоё пониже? — наён оборачивается на неё через плечо.  
— не знаю. когда начнут выселять из квартиры?  
— так себе план.  
— другого нет, — наён фыркает и переворачивает курицу на сковородке. сана отпивает холодный кофе и обиженно шмыгает носом. — я думала, ты поддержишь меня и скажешь, что весь мир — это ошибка иисуса и его брата христоса и в мире можно доверять только друзьям и пиву!  
— весь мир — большая ошибка иисуса и его брата христоса, дочь моя. в своей земной жизни ты можешь доверять только двум вещам: песням ван окей рок и пиву.  
они смеются так сильно, что не замечают, как пригорает курица. ужин испорчен, но только наполовину — юта приносит из бара две подарочные бутылки шампанского и остатки праздничного торта, у их начальника был день рождения.

— ужасно, — говорит она наён на следующий день, — почему все вокруг гетеро?  
наён оскорблено хватается за сердце.  
— подожди, ты о ком?  
— хеджин предательница, — сана ложится головой на стол и несколько раз несильно бьётся об неё лбом. — у нас был такой замечательный план никого не найти до тридцати и потом уехать в исландию и завести себе маленьких коней и овец. а теперь она встречается с джексоном и это так больно, что я плачу в подушку уже две недели.  
наён разводит руками.  
— бисексуальность не порок.  
— не поспоришь, но я не теряла надежду до последнего.  
— посмотри на это с другой стороны — зато твой начальник не злобный гремлин, как у юты!  
— учитывая, что у меня в принципе нет начальника, то я даже не знаю, — задумчиво говорит сана, как вдруг удивлённо смотрит на наён. — подожди, а как связан джексон и начальник юты?  
— никак, — хмыкает наён, — просто к слову пришлось. кстати, как у тебя там с работой?  
— фигово, меня опять уволили за опоздания, — сана хмурится ещё сильнее и продолжает ковыряться в черничном чизкейке. — я думала, что они понимающие к жизни студентов и пересдачам, но я никогда не ошибалась в людях так сильно.  
наён говорит, что когда-нибудь всё точно наладится, просто надо потерпеть этот период и наконец послушать новый сольник тэён. сана согласно кивает и торжественно скачивает его из эппл мьюзик — жить становится легче, а чизкейк кажется не таким уж фиговым.

сана ни на что особо не надеется, когда наён предлагает ей в офисе её мамы; в смысле, остаться там дольше пары недель — они всё равно искали сотрудницу всего на время, а с тем как ей быстро становится скучно, второй раз её точно не позовут.  
— и мне что, нужно будет купить себе одежду для офиса? прям костюм?  
наён закатывает глаза.  
— ты всего лишь будешь звонить и приглашать людей на мероприятие, зачем тебе костюм?  
— чтобы чувствовать себя важной и классной, — невозмутимо отвечает она.  
— ты вроде говорила, что у тебя сейчас плохо с деньгами?  
— вечно тебе надо всё испортить! — наён снова закатывает глаза и возвращается к дискам, начальник точно её прикончит, если она не разберёт всё до конца дня.  
— ты вроде помогать вызвалась сюда, а не возмущаться.  
— я вызвалась сюда, чтобы тебя доставать, я не понимаю концепцию корейских букв.  
— сана, ты тут живёшь и учишься уже почти пять лет.  
— это мало что меняет, если честно.  
наён устало вздыхает.  
— не факапнись, я пообещала маме, что ты готова работать и тебе нужны деньги.  
— ну, в одном ты точно не прогадала. мне и правда нужны деньги.


	3. gay panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ей в принципе становится плохо, когда вокруг неё ходит столько красивых людей, а если они ещё и приветливо улыбаются и спрашивают, как у неё дела — это финиш. сана неиронично смотрит цены на гробы и пишет завещание юте в сообщениях (позаботься о моих альбомах снсд и не вздумай никуда их продавать, меркантильная жопа, если не можешь позаботиться — отправь их мине, я ей доверяю).

если первые два дня, на работе казались проверкой на креативность (выдумать сто один новый способ справиться со скукой) то всё, что происходит дальше — больше похоже на испытание для саны и её безграничной и чистой любви к женщинам.  
ей в принципе становится плохо, когда вокруг неё ходит столько красивых людей, а если они ещё и приветливо улыбаются и спрашивают, как у неё дела — это финиш. сана неиронично смотрит цены на гробы и пишет завещание юте в сообщениях (позаботься о моих альбомах снсд и не вздумай никуда их продавать, меркантильная жопа, если не можешь позаботиться — отправь их мине, я ей доверяю). а когда хёнчжон показывает ей кусок выступления чонхи и говорит:  
— это для геев.  
сана понимает, что она на своём месте, хотя временами ей всё ещё неловко и хочется совсем немного умереть от того, как всё хорошо.  
единственное, что её смущает — она до сих пор не видела свою непосредственную начальницу.  
— дахён хорошая, — говорит чжихё, сидя в кафетерии на первом этаже. — только болеет часто, но это ничего.  
у чжихё смешно спадает чёлка на лоб — до очарования смешно — и она постоянно пытается заправить её за ухо, но та сразу же возвращается назад. сана думает принести ей одну из ютиных заколок — он всё равно не заметит, что какая-то из них пропала.  
— это значит, у неё можно схалявить? — сана откусывает от бутерброда с тунцом. чжихё пытается оттереть грязь с сапога влажной салфеткой.  
— пока рядом сонми — лучше пахать, как в последний раз.  
— я так могу только с алкоголем.  
чжихё смеётся так, как будто сана шутила  
(сана думает, что самая лучшая шутка — это то, что они с ютой всё ещё не сдохли от голода).

— то есть, ты до сих пор не знаешь, на кого работаешь? — спрашивает джексон, отпивая немного из высокого стакана. пивная пена остаётся у него над верхней губой. хеджин фыркает от смеха и говорит, что он лошара.  
у них традиционное утро субботы — окончание ночной смены юты, пустой бар и несколько кружек пива. иногда юта жарит им яичницу или тосты, но предыдущий вечер вытащил из него все силы, приходилось обойтись заветренными начос и сырным соусом.  
сана болтает пиво в стакане и ногами в воздухе. у неё на голове хвост на бок и заколка с чёрной кошкой из сейлор мун.  
— ну, в теории я знаю, потому что я видела фотки. ну, и по рассказам она ничего.  
— у тебя уже есть коварный план с тем, как подкатить к ней? — хеджин пододвигается к ней с другой стороны и смотрит в глаза с хитрым прищуром. сана лениво отпивает пиво и переводит взгляд на юту — он неторопливо вытирает стаканы и кивает в такт читке гирибоя.  
— во-первых, — сана поворачивает голову в её сторону и прикладывает полупустой стакан ко лбу, — есть две неприкосновенные вещи в этом мире — начальницы и текильщицы. во-вторых, наён меня убьёт.  
— подожди, ты же вроде с текильщицей… — начинает было юта, но сана резко хлопает ладонью по стойке.  
— именно поэтому.  
— что у вас тут происходит?  
юта напрягается и сжимает в руках пустой шейкер — донён должен был вернуться ближе к вечеру, когда они все будут сидеть у джексона дома, играть в гта и смотреть подборки, вроде «топ-50 видео с авторегистратора». не то, чтобы приводить друзей в бар после работы было запрещено, но вообще-то это и правда запрещено. и если с предыдущим менеджером у них было что-то типа договорённости про «делай что хочешь, только дай мне отвернуться в другую сторону», то с донёном было сложно.  
— уборка?  
— уборка лишнего пива в чужие желудки? или как?  
во-первых, он козлина.  
— ну, уборка пустых стаканов, там… столы протереть? кстати, не хочешь помочь, я оплачу пивом?  
во-вторых, если у него и есть чувство юмора, то оно или весьма специфичное, или зарыто глубоко внутри.  
— хочу, чтобы ты перестал транжирить казенное пиво и начал нормально работать.  
в-третьих, он ненавидит юту (хеджин говорит, что нельзя его за это винить).  
— юта пообещал за всех нас заплатить, — говорит сана на японском. донён смотрит на неё с непониманием, юта роняет шейкер и обещает месть ей и нескольким поколениям её семьи вперёд. сана смеётся и продолжает уже на корейском. — может простите нас на первый раз? такого больше не повторится!  
донён закатывает глаза и уходит в свой кабинет. когда дверь за ним оглушительно хлопает, юта вздрагивает и тянется за шейкером с пола.  
— это значит «хорошо»? — спрашивает джексон.  
— это значит, что я сегодня беру ещё одну смену.  
голос у юты звучит устало-обречённо. сана хлопает его по плечу и говорит, что он хотя бы ещё жив.  
— сомнительное достижение.

понедельник встречает её холодным ветром в лицо и застывшими лужами около дома. сана безбожно опаздывает на автобус, стрелки у неё на глазах получились разной длины, а ещё она проломила тонкую корку льда своей ногой и вымочила кеды насквозь.  
в автобус она заходит замёрзшей, растрёпанной и злой — вокруг ужасно много людей и сане неиронично хочется сделать харакири, желательно по всем правилам со вспарыванием живота и отрубленной головой (если потом ей ещё и голову прострелят — было бы совсем хорошо, так, на случай зомби-апокалипсиса). вокруг много громких и слишком высоких школьников, которые постоянно толкаются. сана тяжело вздыхает и пытается считать до десяти; проваливается где-то на пяти, когда её вместе с потоком людей уносит прочь из автобуса. глядя на исчезающий за поворотом автобус, ей хочется драматично упасть на колени и долго кричать в небо.  
вместо этого она пишет чжихё и говорит, что опоздает.  
чжихё говорит, что передаст дахён — она сегодня вышла на работу.

сана не знает, может ли этот день стать хуже, ровно до того момента, как она заходит в офис. в смысле, на первый взгляд, всё кажется вполне обычным — оно так и есть — сонми разговаривает с чунмёном про то, что руководство из китая снова прислало абсолютно ебнутый план на выполнение до конца месяца, хёнчжон пьёт кофе и лениво скролит что-то в телефоне, чжихё радостно машет ей рукой и показывает в сторону кабинета дахён. сана нервно сглатывает и стягивает куртку с плеч.  
— можно войти? — она неуверенно заглядывает в кабинет, заранее готовясь к тому, что её отчитают за все мыслимые и немыслимые грехи человечества, потому что обычно всё именно так и происходит (она уже даже готова звонить наён после и просить аудиенции у неё дома с кружкой какао и шоколадным печеньем).  
— а, конечно, заходи. ты, должно быть, сана? — у дахён оказывается очень мягкая улыбка и длинные чёрные волосы. сана неуверенно хлопает глазами и проходит в кабинет, садится в кресло напротив неё и ставит рюкзак с курткой на стул рядом. — меня дахён зовут, но ты поняла уже, наверное.  
— а… да. извините, я сегодня опоздала и это просто ужасно, простите пожалуйста, не увольняйте меня, у меня юта иначе сдохнет с голоду и я тоже, а ещё перед мамой наён будет стыдно и вы такая красивая я кажется сейчас умру, можно?  
сана запоздало понимает, что именно она говорит, но почти облегчённо выдыхает — половину она точно проговорила на японском и это хотя бы не так стыдно. дахён смотрит на неё с удивлением, но, кажется, совсем не злится.  
— я почти ничего не поняла, но всё в порядке. в смысле, ты не очень сильно опоздала и это случилось в первый раз, так что, всё хорошо, — дахён снова улыбается и заправляет прядь за ухо. сана смотрит за ней, чуть приоткрыв рот. — я, на самом деле, просто познакомиться хотела, нам ещё две недели вместе работать, так что, надеюсь, у нас с тобой всё получится?  
сана сглатывает и кивает в ответ. дахён говорит, что им нужно будет как-нибудь вместе попить кофе и познакомиться поближе, потому что «у нас дружный коллектив и было бы здорово, чтобы ты тоже влилась, может потом захочешь работать у нас на постоянке, после универа». в любой другой ситуации сана бы точно закатила глаза — таким фразам про то, что все суперские друзья и никто ни на кого не крысит она не верит от слова «совсем», но дахён почему-то возражать совсем не хочется.  
сана улыбается и говорит, что напротив их офиса через пару дней откроется кофейня — как раз можно будет сходить. дахён хочет что-то ответить, но у неё звонит телефон. она быстро говорит что-то про попозже и сана пулей выбегает из кабинета.  
уже позже она рисует каракули в блокноте, пока дожидается ответа по телефону и пытается понять, что произошло только что и можно ли расценивать это как флирт. мысль уходит в тот момент, как только господин ким из «хэлл’с инк» берёт трубку. сана включает искусственную улыбку и начинает уверенно загонять ему про «лучшую вечеринку в городе, которая будет проходить в конце апреля! вы заинтересованы? я могу отправить вам информацию на электронную почту?».  
в этот момент мимо неё проходит дахён и улыбается, показывая большой палец вверх.  
сердце саны пропускает удар.

уже дома она лежит на диване и смотрит в полоток. у неё на повторе играет «электра харт» марины с бриллиантами и ей хочется быть чуть более сдержанной, чем она есть. а ещё крови, мяса и шоколадный торт — но это скорее опционально. сана жалуется юте в сообщениях. спрашивает, когда у его начальника снова день рождения и он снова принесёт домой халявное шампанское.  
через минуту она пишет, что настроена на войну и страдания, просит купить по дороге домой пломбир и кофейный ликёр.  
или водку.  
что в наличии будет.  
юта всё ещё не отвечает и поэтому она решает продолжить ему надоедать: цитирует текст из рэдиоэктив, говорит, что жизнь слишком жестока к ней и её лесбийскому сердцу, говорит, что таких начальниц она не заслужила и что она точно завалит ближайшую сессию.  
«родители меня точно убьют», — пишет она, скатываясь на пол.  
юта пишет ей: «самурай всегда должен стремиться к смерти…».  
сана перезванивает ему через две минуты.  
— только старпёры цитируют цунэтамо ямомото, — говорит она и бросает трубку. настроение становится ещё хуже: она включает первый альбом джоджи на повтор и долго играет на воображаемой укулеле.  
жизнь кажется ей максимально странной и тяжёлой, почти как клипы криса ву в коллабе с рич чигой — какой-то мистический вариант кибер-панка с налётом из клишейных японских школьниц-убийц с длинными языками (её передёргивает от одного только воспоминания, она переключает плеер на хэйли кийоко — желание выть в подушку только усиливается).  
от тоски, скуки и чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, сана решает впервые за неделю открыть учебник по культурологи — на час её затягивает глава о скульптуре западной европы в средние века, затягивает так сильно, что она засыпает прямо на диване лицом в книгу.

остаток недели проходит до смешного спокойно: сана делает минимум сотню звонков в день, чжихё теряет третью заколку для чёлки, хёнчжон делает рассылки с тупыми видео про собак и кошек, а дахён мечется между встречами с поставщиками из китая, из таиланда, из бразилии.  
сана каждый раз провожает её взглядом побитой собаки и надеется, что её краш не такой очевидный, как ей кажется., но когда в среду к ней подходит сонми и спрашивает, не хочет ли она о чём-нибудь поговорить, сана отчаянно притворяется, что забыла все корейские слова и убегает в сторону кладовки со швабрами. сонми пожимает плечами — она только хотела узнать, когда у неё будет день рождения и согласна ли она поработать с ней летом.  
сана прячет лицо в ладонях и очень хочет взять пустое ведро и надеть себе на голову — получится как «идиот сэндвич», только «не трогайте меня я ведро».  
именно это она и делает, когда в пятницу приходит домой к наён: она наотрез отказывается что-то объяснять, пока ей не сварят кофе и не пообещают безопасное пространство и шоколадный торт.  
торта у наён нет, но есть конфеты с ликёром (сана съедает три, прежде чем немного приподнять пустое ведро из-под попкорна).  
— наён. я влесбиянилась в начальницу.  
— жопа, — говорит наён. сана полностью с ней согласна. — что будешь делать?  
— не знаю. надеюсь, напьюсь и высплюсь.  
— кажется, у тебя такой план каждую неделю действует?  
— да, и он меня ещё никогда не подводил.  
наён тяжело вздыхает, доставая из шкафа недопитую бутылку клубничного ликёра и водку. сана включает один из старых альбомов олл тайм лоу и готовится уползти домой как минимум завтра.  
приходится уйти уже через час — у них заканчиваются ликёр и водка и мама наён должна вернуться домой через два часа.  
дома сана торжественно скидывает ботинки на пороге, бросает куртку рядом с вешалкой и идёт к дивану. кажется, она собиралась отсталкерить дахён в инстаграме, но всё, на что её хватает — это уронить телефон себе на лицо и решить, что со сталкерством можно и повременить.  
юта возвращается домой через четыре часа — сана спит на диване, свесив одну ногу на пол. юта вздыхает, ставит фисташковое мороженое в морозилку и накрывает её пледом. потом получает смс от донёна — тот просит его в следующий раз не сбегать с работы так быстро. юта закатывает глаза и достаёт мороженое обратно, включает подборку вайнов на ютьюбе и долго думает, как сильно он согрешил в прошлой жизни и почему в этой всё так фигово.


	4. девочкапокорившаявремя.avi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> утро субботы начинается с больной головы и затёкшей шеи у саны и больного горла у юты. они обмениваются понимающими взглядами и молча решают ничего не обсуждать, пока окончательно не припрёт к стенке.

утро субботы начинается с больной головы и затёкшей шеи у саны и больного горла у юты. они обмениваются понимающими взглядами и молча решают ничего не обсуждать, пока окончательно не припрёт к стенке.  
юта пытается ровно разбить яичницу и сварить нормальный кофе, сана на час закрывается в ванной и молится богам корейской косметики и нормальному сну — когда-то они должны будут с ним встретиться и жить вместе долго и счастливо (пока что она наклеивает змеиный пластырь себе на шею и отчаянно хочет просидеть дома всю оставшуюся жизнь). они завтракают под первый сезон бродячих псов и синхронно плюются на всех моментах с ацуси.  
— дазай — единственный, ради кого я бы попыталась стать гетеро, — задумчиво говорит сана на эндинге второй серии. юта тянет негромкое «би-и-итч» и пытается пустить слезу. получается у него плохо и он решает просто вылить стакан воды себе на лицо.  
весь оставшийся день они бродят по квартире и пытаются понять, нужно ли проводить генеральную уборку. в итоге сана вытирает пыль с подоконников, а юта меняет постельное бельё. к вечеру к ним приходят джексон с хеджин и приносят пиццу. через час приезжает наён с пивом: они усаживаются на кухне и начинает долго рассказывать о том, как все вокруг бесят и почему жизнь так несправедлива к иммигрантам (наён и хеджин синхронно выдыхают: понаехали).  
несколько раз звонит донён — юта закидывает телефон к себе в комнату и, кажется, выключает его насовсем. сана лениво скролит ленту инстаграма, пишет чжихё в директ с предложением попить пива или кофе, когда всё это говно с работой закончится, ставит лайки на новые фотографии сонми.  
и каким-то магическим образом оказывается на аккаунте дахён — сама не понимает, как так вышло. она очень долго смотрит на замок и количество публикаций, чуть меньше сотни, задумчиво чешет подбородок и даже не замечает ананасы в пицце (джексон фотографирует её в этот исторический момент и отсылает в сторис — сана просматривает их только через два часа и пишет, что её друзья пытались её отравить).

день воскресения она проводит в рефлексиях над тем, стоит ли начать фолловить инстаграм дахён и как определить по внешности гетеро она или нет.  
(у саны уже был опыт с сомнительными подкатами к сомнительным девочкам и повторять его не хотелось — во второй раз познакомиться с хеджин у неё не получится, так что это точно не имеет смысла)  
она отчаивается настолько, что вбивает в гугле «как определить что девушка не гетеро». первая ссылка — сомнительный форум с оформлением из конца нулевых. она читает самый верхний ответ: написана непонятная хрень в стиле «чего ты забыла тут так поздно». сана думает, что доверять человеку, который в конце поста пишет «обнял» не стоит (человеку с именем минхёк — тем более, она знакома с парочкой и все они живое воплощение фразы «слабоумие и отвага» в самых худших её проявлениях).  
другие советы тоже не особо помогают: кто-то перечисляет собрание тупых стереотипов про лесбиянок с короткими волосами и ногтями, кто-то говорит, что лесбиянок не существует и всё это — эксперименты с подружками (сана скринит это для юты и наён и пишет straight people are crazy). самый худший совет, который она видит — спросить прямо, её даже передёргивает.  
— в смысле, ты прикинь как это будет, — рассказывает она мине по скайпу, — вот стоит она, такая красивая и улыбается и тут к ней подлетаю я, спрашиваю, не хочет ли она прокатиться со мной до лесбийского рая по радуге вверх и мы, держась за руки, уезжаем в страну пони и хэйли кийоко и что? типа, это так и должно работать и даже никаких сложностей? а если она гомофобка? а если она скажет, что ей не нравятся девушки? а если у неё есть девушка или парень или кот? что делать?  
мина сонно зевает и говорит, что сана преувеличивает масштаб трагедии.  
— вы даже толком не общались, почему ты вообще так паникуешь? попробуй с ней поговорить, может она тебе и не понравится совсем.  
сана говорит, что мина — её самая полезная подруга и отключается (мина на другом континенте бьётся лбом по клавиатуре и хочет умереть от переизбытка долгов по учёбе).  
к инстаграму дахён она так и не притрагивается.

на обеде в понедельник сана увязывается за дахён в кофейню через дорогу — они собирались ещё на той неделе и вроде как это даже не агрессивный напор с её стороны. дахён тянет её к столику около окна и долго рассказывает про то, как раньше здесь был цветочный магазин, где в любое время года можно было заказать пионы, а ещё через пару кварталов — круглосуточный с самым отвратительным кофе в городе. сана говорит, что она просто не пробовала ту бурду, которую юта варит с похмелья — она даст фору любому растворимому из автомата. дахён звонко смеётся и случайно касается руки саны на столе.  
(сердце снова пропускает удар, но самое страшное ещё впереди — дахён говорит, что она ненавидит город грехов и всю франшизу бонда; сана готова выдрать сердце у себя из груди и положить его ей на тарелку, вместо бананового эклера).

юта возвращается с вечерней смены до ужаса раздражённым и усталым — приносит две бутылки ханикена и пачку сырных крекеров. говорит, что после споров с ехидным гремлином он заслужил.  
— а тебе пивка для научного рывка, — он прикладывает холодную бутылку к её щеке и это лучшее, что она чувствовала за последние два дня. она откладывает конспекты по истории в сторону и тащит с кухни тарелку для крекеров.  
они садятся на полу в зале, включают сомнительный плейлист с ютьюба для домашних работ и расслабления, но оба всё равно чувствуют себя напряжёнными. сана медленно тянет пиво из бутылки и с грустью думает, что она скучает по гиннесу, который мина привозила на прошлое рождество.  
— как определить гетеро человек или нет? — внезапно спрашивает она, опуская очки со лба на глаза.  
— если бы я знал, — ворчливо отзывает он, заваливаясь на пол и вытягивая ноги, — точно не стал бы просиживать в баре, а нашёл бы себе папика, грел бы жопу на гавайском пляже и ни о чём бы не жалел.  
— думаешь, найти папика стало бы легче? — сана отпивает немного из бутылки и кривится, хугарден ей нравится больше, но лучше так, чем совсем без пива.  
— думаю, что было бы куда легче отвязаться от донёна.  
— он всё ещё достаёт тебя?  
— сложно сказать, — юта задумчиво жуёт крекер и смотрит в потолок. — я в душе не ебу, что ему от меня надо и какого хрена он так не доёбывается до того же джэ или югёма. серьёзно, он так цепляется только ко мне. вот что я ему сделал? я только один раз пошутил про то, что у рыжих нет души, это даже не хард-режим!  
сана пожимает плечами.  
— может вам с ним поговорить?  
юта привстаёт на локтях и отпивает немного из бутылки.  
— разговоры — для слабаков. загоняться просто так — удел сильных самураев.  
— за это и выпьем.  
остаток вечера они проводят за конспектами и плейлистами с музыкой на ютьюбе.

сана зовёт дахён смотреть аниме.  
это получается настолько глупо, что юта потом говорит, что им нужно разъехаться — он на неё плохо влияет (мина с другого континента согласно кивает).  
они стоят на кухне: сонми режет салат, хёнчжон ждёт, пока согреется её говядина, сана и чжихё ждут, когда чунмён освободит микроволновку. дахён рассказывает про вечер субботы — она пересматривала «мой сосед тоторо» и плакала.  
— я так люблю аниме, но мне не с кем смотреть, потому что мои подруги — дурилы и не любят смотреть, — она расстроено хмурится, мешает сахар в чае. ложка противно бьётся о края кружки — хёнчжон каждый раз кривится, но стоически терпит и молчит. сана смотрит на пальцы дахён и до боли закусывает губу.  
— может это потому что ты постоянно плачешь не к месту? — сонми оборачивается через плечо. дахён сердито щурится и шумно отхлёбывает из кружки (хёнчжон передёргивает).  
— нет, я просто слишком сильно люблю аниме, — решительно говорит она, убирая выбившуюся прядь за ухо.  
— я аниме, — все оборачиваются на сану — в основном с удивлением, потому что это первая внезапная фраза, которую она говорит на корейском, а не японском. она несколько раз испуганно хлопает глазами и начинает быстро тараторить извинения сразу для всех: для сонми, которая чуть не порезала палец, для чунмёна, который просто стоял рядом, для дахён, потому что сана дурочка и из японии, а в японии же все аниме-покемоны-якудза, в зависимости от ситуации.  
— и чем всё закончилось? — спрашивает мина, хрустя чипсами с экрана ноутбука. сана шумно выдыхает и с мольбой смотрит на юту.  
— можешь взять лишнюю смену в баре в субботу?  
мина радостно кричит и переворачивает стопку учебников на пол. юта на минуту застывает с непроницаемым выражением лица, но потом обречённо кивает.  
— не факапнись, — говорит он, отпивая кофе и набирая смс донёну.  
сана обещает, что до мая готовить завтраки и мыть посуду будет она, но юту этот факт мало веселит.

за день до прихода дахён она вылизывает всю квартиру с пола до потолка: она даже протирает кухонную люстру от пыли и моет пол у юты в комнате; он сам смотрит на неё с лёгкой усталостью на лице и говорит, чтобы она так не грузилась.  
— просто плыви по течению, вы же хотите посмотреть аниме, попить чай, поесть пиццу? вот и не думай о другом.  
— тебе легко говорить, у тебя не решается судьба твоей трёхнедельной работы по звонкам во все бары сеула! — возмущается сана, стирая пыль с телевизора (в последний раз они включали его два месяца назад и никто из них даже не уверен в том, что он всё ещё работает).  
— ты вроде бы просто так ляпнула что-то и дахён сама предложила посмотреть аниме?  
— ты будешь вести себя как друг или как засранец?  
— я твой друг-засранец, это неотделимые понятия, — сана даёт ему подзатыльник и возмущённо продолжает вытирать пыль. — помни, я ещё должен помочь тебе приодеться.  
— о, нет, спасибо, я помню, что было в последний раз и не хочу повторять этой ошибки.  
— спортивки всегда класс.  
— мы хотели пойти в театр.  
— театры для лохов, гулять по набережной — для пацанов.  
сана закатывает глаза, но ничего не говорит.

юта уходит на работу через два часа. говорит:  
— если что, жду в баре, с меня пиво.  
ещё через час приходит дахён — у неё два ведра попкорна из ближайшего кинотеатра и двухлитровая бутылка колы. сана достаёт с верхней полки пачку машмеллоу и шариков несквик; торжественно вручает дахён свою кружку со скоттом пилигримом и усаживает на диван.  
— у меня из скаченного только середина второго сезона «блич» и «девочка покорившая время», — виновато говорит сана, потому что аниме — это последнее, о чём она сегодня думала, когда выбирала между отвратительным леопардовым свитером и серо-голубой полосатой кофтой (в итоге она сидит в футболке с вампиром из улицы сезам и тапочках с зайцами). — если хочешь, я могу попробовать прочитать свой стэндап, который никто никогда не видел, но мне придётся после тебя убить — никто не должен знать, насколько я ужасная.  
дахён звонко смеётся и говорит, что голосует за девочку (я не сомневаюсь в твоих шутках, но всё-таки хочу жить).  
они садятся на скрипучий диван в гостиной вплотную друг к другу. дахён то и дело кладёт руки ей на колени и негромко комментирует, совсем рядом с её ухом. сана медленно гладит её по запястью и вполглаза следит за сюжетом — она пересматривала его раз двадцать точно и знает все диалоги наизусть; за дахён смотреть куда интереснее — она всё время так искренне чему-то удивляется, что у саны немного щемит сердце.  
когда макото прыгает в последний раз, сана достаёт бумажные платки для них обеих — дахён цепляется за её руку и громко шмыгает носом. сана из последних сил сдерживает слёзы, но на моменте с уходом чаки и её прорывает.  
они досматривают до конца титров. дахён в конце начинает шутить что-то про двух дурочек, которые плачут над одними и теми же вещами сорок раз подряд; говорит, что в принципе каждый раз всё смотрит как в первый и это одновременно и благословение, и проклятие. у неё настолько радостный и счастливый голос, что внутри саны что-то закипает. она отсчитывает несколько секунд, и начинает говорить:  
— слушай, дахён, — сана поворачивает к ней голову и сморит глаза в глаза. дахён всё так же мягко улыбается, а глаза у неё блестят, как гирлянды на деревьях в парке, — мне нужно у тебя кое-что спросить.  
— что-то не так?  
взгляд у неё тут же становится испуганнее. сана видит свой зеркальный в её глазах и они кажутся почти одинаковыми. она медленно выдыхает и убирает волосы себе за спину.  
— всё нормально, просто… у тебя есть шнурок?  
дахён смотрит на неё с недоумением. сана отводит взгляд в сторону потухшего экрана ноутбука.  
— зачем?  
она резко поворачивает голову в её сторону и говорит:  
— завязать отношения.   
они смотрят друг другу в глаза. дахён краснеет ушами и удивлённо приоткрывает рот. сана боится лишний раз вздохнуть и неуверенно тянет руку к руке дахён, как вдруг она сама накрывает её ладонь своей.  
— знаешь, — она неуверенно улыбается, смотря на неё из-под опущенных ресниц, — шнурка у меня нет, но есть клей-момент. мне кажется, им это сделать будет надёжнее.  
сана облегчённо вздыхает, у неё изо рта вырывается неуверенный смешок. она останавливает взгляд на губах дахён в тот момент, когда та кладёт ладонь ей на шею.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> шутка про форумы: https://twitter.com/ohshefckduplmao/status/981083858987872256


	5. ханнан

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — я слышал, что по ним надо хлопать и чтобы они внутри звенели.  
> — как нужно по тебе хлопнуть, чтобы ты замолчал?  
> — я тебе вечером расскажу.

— ты точно умеешь их выбирать? — недоверчиво спрашивает юта у донёна, хмуро глядя, как тот кружит вокруг стойки с арбузами в супермаркете. тот в ответ только отмахивается, критично разглядывая тот, который лежит к нему ближе всего. — я слышал, что по ним надо хлопать и чтобы они внутри звенели.  
— как нужно по тебе хлопнуть, чтобы ты замолчал?  
— я тебе вечером расскажу.  
мина рядом закатывает глаза и говорит, что сваливает на остров одиноких волков. юта говорит про гомофобию, донён бьёт его салатом по голове.  
— если мы не поторопимся, то наши подружки точно зажарятся на остановке, — возмущается юта, обиженно потирая затылок. донён возвращается к арбузам, мина уходит за водой и мороженым.  
юта продолжает действовать всем на нервы и пишет сане смс, но она предсказуемо не отвечает.  
лето в ханнане выдалось жарким — мина говорит, что так в последний раз было лет десять назад; говорит, что море будет отличное — можно будет даже ночью ходить на пляж и жечь костры. донён предлагает купить с собой фейерверки, юта говорит, что никому пьяным не доверит их запускать (а трезвыми им, скорее всего, будет просто лень).  
сана и дахён этих споров не слышат — сидят в тени остановки и ждут автобус и друзей; сана лениво обмахивается свёрнутой веером картой осаки, дахён допивает уже третью бутылку минералки.  
— если бы я знала, что тут такая жопа, — говорит она, — точно заказала бы себе аквариум или холодильник с мороженым по приезду.  
— слабачка, — улыбаясь, говорит сана. у неё по шее и лбу медленно ползёт пот, она легко стирает его ладонью и вытирает её о джинсовые шорты. дахён выливает немного воды себе на ладонь и брызгает ей и себе в лицо — это ничем не помогает, но они улыбаются.  
сана тянет руку к её руке и сплетает их пальцы. дахён думает начать жаловаться на то, что тут и так слишком жарко, но только подходит ближе и убирает волосы у неё со лба. сана кусает губу и смотрит на неё снизу вверх.  
— ничего, — говорит она, — скоро доедем до дома мины и там можно будет на пляж пойти. на пляже здорово.  
дахён тепло улыбается, склонив голову чуть на бок. сана улыбается в ответ и ей кажется, что она самая счастливая девушка на планете.  
— жду не дождусь.  
со стороны магазина доносится ругань юты с донёном и смех мины. автобус подъезжает к остановке и сана тут же вскакивает на ноги. дахён осторожно кладёт руку ей на талию и прислоняется лбом к её плечу.  
отпуск обещает быть замечательным.


End file.
